Tráeme a la Vida
by Lady Dark Malfoy
Summary: Luego de la batalla final, un intento de suicidio unirá a dos personas para siempre.SONFIC! Hr?


Tráeme a la Vida  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic son de J.K. Rowling, y la canción es de Evanescence.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors...  
  
Hermione miraba fijamente en Draco el color gris acerado de sus ojos. Ella estaba hipnotizada. Realmente lo estaba. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en sus ojos, ya que ella había dejado de parpadear por aquella última media hora. Draco también la miraba fijamente, aunque no porque él estuviera hipnotizado, sino porque él fue atraído a los tristes ojos marrones oscuros de Hermione. Él podía ver el daño, la cólera, el asombro, y alguna otra mezcla de emociones en sus ojos. Desde luego, el daño, la angustia, y el dolor eran obviamente visibles - no tuvo que examinar en sus ojos para entender esto -. Hermione podía sentir su mirada fija quemándole agujeros dentro de ella. Él podía sentir sus penetrantes ojos plateados en ella, maravillosamente marrones. Él sabía. Desde luego él sabía. Él era la razón del porqué. Él había causado todo el dolor .  
  
Leading you down into my core... Where I´ve become so numb...  
  
El cuchillo en sus manos fue equilibrado perfectamente, justo encima de su muñeca izquierda, casi listo para cortarla. Con una última mirada alrededor, ella cerró sus ojos, y dejó caer el cuchillo libremente. Podía percibir el dolor, pero todavía estaba viva. Su mirada, ahora, se entornó hacia su otra muñeca. Ella repitió el proceso, entonces, con otra sacudida de agonía, ya no había marcha atrás. Draco la vio caer. Él vio su tentativa de matarse. Él vio todo eso. Después de todo, él estaba allí. Él era el que había causado todo el dolor. Él miró hacia donde estaba Hermione tirada, y comprendió lo verdaderamente hermosa que era. Tan pacífica... Tan angelical, incluso cuando estaba tan cerca de morir . Él se inclinó sobre ella, y una lágrima se asomó en sus ojos del color de las tormentas.  
  
Without a soul... My spirit sleeping somewhere cold...  
  
Con el pasar de los minutos, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron repentinamente. Las lágrimas ahora cayeron libremente. En ese momento, ella lloró, no debido a la necesidad de parpadear, sino debido a todo el dolor contenido, por su excusa miserable de una vida. Ella miró hacia el techo oscuro, todavía llorando. " La Muerte, como se supone, llena tu vida para traerte la paz, entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan vacía? " pensó, sus lágrimas pararon , pero habían dejado sus rastros. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, mirando fijamente al techo inexpresivamente. Draco la miró con un gran arrepentimiento. ¿Qué había hecho? La bruja más superior de su clase. Ahora mírenla. Ella estaba hecha un desorden. Su pelo, aunque todavía tan perfecto como antes, se encontraba extendido a través del piso. Su cuerpo sublime estaba rígido, y sus muñecas sangraban libremente, la sangre todavía fluía. A pesar de todo esto, los ojos de Hermione estaban enfocados hacia el techo, y por primera vez en su vida, completamente en blanco. Sin expresión alguna. Vacíos.  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home...  
  
Con cuidado, Draco recogió a Hermione. Él murmuró un par de conjuros, hasta que Hermione estuvo curada completamente. Desde luego, aunque ella hubiera sido curada superficialmente, Draco estaba seguro de que su quebrado corazón nunca podría ser sanado. Él miró hacia sus ojos en blanco. Por fin, después de lo que parecían horas, Hermione comprendió que ella ya no estaba esparcida a través del piso. Ella cerró sus ojos, causando lágrimas no derramadas al caer. Ella alzó la vista, y se sobresaltó al encontrarse mirando fijamente en aquel frío, peligroso, aunque de una manera extraña los ojos consoladores de plata de Draco Malfoy. Ella cerró sus ojos otra vez.  
  
Wake me up inside... Call my name and save me from de dark...  
  
" No... Esto es todo un sueño. Por favor, no me dejes despertar... Por favor. No me dejes despertar. Esto es todo un sueño. Por favor. No me dejes despertar... Es todo demasiado perfecto para ser real. Esto es un sueño. Al yo no quiero despertar." ella susurraba suavemente, pero no lo suficientemente suave, ya que Draco la había oído. Él miraba la forma pacífica en la que se encontraba. Ella todavía suplicaba sutilmente. Sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir otra vez. " Shhh ., " Draco convencido, limpió una vaga lágrima de sus ojos. Hermione de mala gana abrió sus ojos, para sólo cerrarlos otra vez. "Bueno, todavía estoy soñando. Por favor, por favor, por favor no me dejes despertar..., "susurró Hermione dulcemente, como si fuera una niña. Draco se rió con cuidado. Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a abrirse otra vez. "Perdón, Granger, tu no estas durmiendo., " él le susurró. Esta vez, Hermione mantuvo sus ojos abiertos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse otra vez, pero Draco las borró antes de que ellas pudieran caerse. Lentamente, él la reposó sobre el suelo.  
  
Bid my blood to run... Before I come undone...  
  
En ese instante, ellos se pararon. Hermione observó a su alrededor las tierras, ahora muertas, de lo que alguna vez solían ser Hogwarts. Ella lloró. Draco tiró de ella y la abrazó. Hermione se aferró en él como si su vida dependiera de ello, llorando en su amplio hombro. Draco, luego del intenso abrazo, apoyó su mirada en los ojos marrones de Hermione otra vez. "No te preocupes, Grang... Hermione. Arreglaré todo... te lo prometo". Hermione alzó la vista en él. Un destello débil de esperanza brilló en sus ojos. Ella rió débilmente, entonces, tan rápidamente como el destello había aparecido, se desvaneció. " Sí, pero... ¿ podrás arreglar mi corazón roto? " ella preguntó. Apartando su mirada, una lágrima solitaria cayó de sus ojos. Draco levantó su barbilla, obligándola a que ella alzara su vista en él otra vez.  
  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become...  
  
"Sí." Entonces, despacio, tímidamente despacio, sus labios se encontraron. Hubo una explosión de emociones, una sacudida de electricidad. Cuando Draco rompió el beso para dejar a Hermione tomar aliento, él sonrió con satisfacción, muy ligeramente. "Sí, puedo arreglar tu corazón roto." Las mejillas de Hermione irradiaron un sentimiento que ella no había sentido desde hacía bastante tiempo, después de que la guerra había comenzado: La felicidad. "Gracias, Draco.gracias por traerme a la vida de nuevo"  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
°·-*§ FIN §*-·° =============================================================== Hola a tod@s!!! Por fin me animo a publicar algo. Les cuento: esto que terminaron de leer no es mío, es una traducción de un fic en inglés. Su autor/a se llama Halosangel. Yo solo lo traducí y lo publiqué en español. Ya pronto verán algún fic made in me, por lo pronto esperen, porque tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza para esta pareja que me encanta: Draco & Hermione Hasta pronto!!!  
  
Lady Dark Malfoy 


End file.
